They're Only Human
by Piggyspud
Summary: Light finds out how to kill a shinigami and tries to gain more secrets from Ryuk. The shinigami finds this irritating yet scary. (Oneshot)


Something was off with Light. Ryuk had noticed how awfully silent the young man remained after meeting Misa and Rem that day. Ryuk hadn't paid the mind to listen to the humans' talk on their date (or as Light put it "a fake date") but it must have been some spilt secret information from Misa. Ryuk had a feeling that Light was planning how to use the new information and that's why he didn't want to chat. Ryuk shrugged to himself and took the last bite on his apple.

 **"Hey, Light-o. You've been quiet this whole time. What's on your mind?"**

"Nothing yet," the boy stated blankly and kept staring out the window. Well, this was getting boring and worrying. Light hadn't written any names either since they arrived back home. He had said he wasn't in the mood. The thought of Light giving up his goal occurred in Ryuk's mind and a part of him got scared.

 _No, that's impossible. He must be just tired, right? He probably starts writing names when he gets his energy back._

Minutes passed and Ryuk was out of apples. Light hadn't moved from the spot or said any word. The sun was nearly down by now. The shinigami watched the human for a while and more scary thoughts took over.

 _Could Light-o be thinking all those deaths he has caused? Maybe this is the time his conscience is catching up and he's feeling guilty? After all, he's a human like the others. I should encourage him to keep pursuing his goal before he gets any ideas._

 **"If you're thinking about giving up your Death Note, I suggest you think it over. You're doing great."**

That caught Light's attention from the window and he turned his chair. The young man seemed a bit puzzled.

"Ryuk, I wasn't planning to do that at all. Why would you assume me giving up?"

 **"Err, I dunno. You are too quiet from usual and the Death Note is still in your drawer. It got me a bit concerned, that's all."**

Light didn't answer right away. Perhaps the shinigami was actually correct and now the human wasn't telling the truth. Is this where the fun ends and he has to go back to the Shinigami Realm? Only to do some gambling and listen to those jerks complain. No more juicy apples to eat, only sand and dust. How cruel it sounded to Ryuk who only wanted to stay for a little longer. The shinigami was already getting off the bed until Light spoke.

"I was wondering what Misa told me today... How to kill a shinigami."

Ryuk froze. Rem had just told him the reason for Misa's inhumanly long lifespan since he had asked her. He never knew Gelus or the story of a shinigami falling in love with a human. Those type of things were not discussed in the Shinigami Realm. The love between a human and a shinigami was believed to be a joke. Now that Ryuk found out it's possible, he saw the humans in a different way. The humans were more dangerous than he had ever imagined.

"She told me to kill a shinigami, you have to make them fall in love with you. Then the shinigami cannot let the human die and they prevent that human's natural death by saving them from it. Since the shinigami must shorten the lifespan of the humans, doing the opposite is extremely forbidden which causes the shinigami to vanish from existence. Am I correct, Ryuk?"

 **"You're absolutely right, Light-o... But the shinigami can't fall in love that easily. It's thought to be impossible for us to feel love. Did Misa tell you anything else?"**

"Yes," Light rose from his chair and took steps closer to Ryuk until he was close enough," She also explained the remaining lifespan of the shinigami will transfer to that human's own lifespan, making them live longer than an average human being. To me, that sounds like the human becomes an immortal" Light finished with a hint of a smirk.

If Ryuk had any bodily fluids left, he would have been sweating right now.

 **"Light-o, are you planning to make _me_ fall in love with you? Because that will be your waste of time. I'm not like Rem. I know she has feelings toward Misa but that's only because she is capable of empathy."**

"Are you saying you don't care about anybody at all?" Light asked as if he was slightly upset," You were worried about me a moment ago."

 **"I was only concerned for myself. If you lose the interest in the Death Note, I'll have to go back to where I came from. You're for my entertainment and nothing else. Don't try to twist our bond into something deeper or else I'll write your name immediately."**

Ryuk believed he made himself clear enough. Light was an idiot if he even tried to play his mind games with him. The young man didn't flinch back to his seat and instead, he sat on the bed beside him. Ryuk let him despite the fear of him trying to make a move on him.

"Don't get the wrong idea... I know already that you and Rem are two completely different personalities. It fascinates me how it's possible that she fell for Misa since it's unheard of..."

 **"I can't answer that since I don't know how love feels like. Honestly, I don't get Rem either, hyuk! She has always been a sentimental shinigami. Besides, Misa is into you,"** Ryuk turned to look at Light.

The human shrugged. Ryuk didn't feel bad for the girl. It was hilarious to watch Light manipulate his girlfriend for his own benefit. It was surprising that Rem hadn't killed him yet. She managed to read Light as well as Ryuk himself but she played along anyway. Ryuk felt the young man's gazing at his way.

"You're not emotionless, Ryuk. Is it really true you haven't felt anything for a human before? Any sympathy or at least some pity?"

Ryuk thought about it. The last time he had felt something strange it had been for Light. The young man was fun to hang out with and he gave him apples. It was also new for a human to not be scared of Ryuk's presence. Just like now, the boy was sitting beside him all casual and relaxed. Ryuk somehow liked it.

 **"Well... You keep me company."**

"I thought you said I am only an entertainment and nothing else?" Light asked smugly.

 _Why do you have to turn my words against me, Light-o..._

"Do you feel something for me?"

 **"Wipe that grin off your face. I already warned you if you try anything."**

"Are you afraid of me then?"

 _You can be quite frightening even for a shinigami. You're unique, Light-o, and that scares me._

 **"No,** **"** Ryuk said simply and got off the bed, **"If you wanna talk more, bring me more apples."** Light didn't comment to that and let the shinigami float through the ceiling up to the roof. He immediately went to open the drawer and took the Death Note to start his work.

* * *

It was dark outside. Ryuk had been dazing the night sky for a couple of hours and thinking about the last conversation with Light. The inner voice told the shinigami to be more careful around the human for now. Just in case Light has any ideas. The boy was a genius, after all, and capable of things Ryuk never expected. He was lusting to have an apple now and he floated back inside. There were waiting for a bowl full of red apples on the desk, and Light, who was reading a magazine on the bed. He didn't turn to greet the shinigami. Ryuk took one apple in his palm and ate it in a few bites.

 _How delicious..._

He took another but savoured it longer than the last one. Light turned the page and kept ignoring.

 **"Thanks for the apples,"** Ryuk thanked to be polite.

"You welcome," Light answered without looking.

The shinigami thought this was normal behaviour from the young man. He chose not to question it and continued eating the juicy apples in silence. After the third apple, Light put the magazine down and watched Ryuk.

"Now that you have gotten your apples, we can talk more."

Ryuk sighed in frustration. The boy sure was persistent.

 **"I let you ask one question."**

"Fine... What happens if a human loves a shinigami back?"

 **"Where are you going with this?"** Ryuk turned around. Light's curiosity was always targeted to know more about the Death Note, not to know how shinigami behaved or felt toward mortals. Although this questioning did give Ryuk more apples, even he didn't have all the answers.

"I'm sure a human can fall for a shinigami. I wondered if there's a special bond between them after confessing their feelings or if the shinigami can give something for the human. Like the shinigami eyes without taking half of the lifespan for an example...Or something bigger like absolute immortality."

Ryuk cackled out loud. Humans had such a creative mind. No wonder they made up all kinds of fairytales. He shook his head and spoke amused:

 **"You can only dream, Light-o. I cannot turn you into an immortal no matter how deep our bond would be. You have to figure that by yourself, hyuk. What comes to other deals, the shinigami were able to grant a human a temporary access to a few abilities that only a god could possess, but that was a long time ago. I don't remember much of it or I could be wrong,"** Ryuk finished talking but the damage was already done.

Light was on his feet in the flash. There was that red gleam in his eyes which promised nothing good. Ryuk yelped in surprise as he was pulled from his feathers down to Light's level.

"Ryuk, if you're correct then you must know a way to make it work!"

 **"Did you even listen to me? It's not written in the rules anymore. It might not have ever existed."**

"So you were joking like usual?"

 **"No, I said it because we shinigami used to have fewer rules to control our interaction with the humans. The King wanted to change this. I think someone caused problems. My memory is not perfect, Light-o, so it's pretty foggy."**

Light let go of the shinigami with a huff, "Don't make me have false hope." He glanced at the time and decided to prepare for the bed. Ryuk stood there trying to remember the old times. Rule 36 was a new rule. It was created only over a couple thousand human years ago. Before it, there were other less important rules which were actually statements about a human sacrifice.

 _Knowing Light, he wouldn't do it... His ego is too high._

The rest of the evening went on like normal. Light turned the lights off the room and climbed to his bed. Ryuk was doing what he always did: stare at the sleeping human until the morning came. The shinigami wished the young man wouldn't remind him of the last conversation and move on to do something interesting again. He was still feeling uncomfortable.

 _It wouldn't surprise me if Light-o's plan is to get rid of me. He probably hates the fact of someone following his every move. Or he's scared that I'm gonna write his name someday... Hah, he better be. I'm not as sensitive as Rem or that foolish shinigami Gelus. He may try but it's never gonna-!_

A pair of brown eyes were looking back at Ryuk. The shinigami swallowed but kept his relaxed posture. Light's look was somewhat softer and curious even.

"Ryuk, I just want you to know I'm not planning to kill you... You entertain me as well," he whispered.

 _You read minds now too, huh?_

 **"Hyuk, yeah, yeah..."**

"I'm meaning it... but I get it that you don't believe me. I hope you never change," and with that, Light closed his eyes.

 _What the hell, Light-o?! You cannot just say that and fall asleep!_

The words replayed in the shinigami's head. He wanted to believe them to be true, he really did, and Ryuk hated it. It was totally another mind trick. When Ryuk thought about it, there was nothing too great in Light: he was like any other miserable human, he was not special, he was afraid of dying. Ryuk could have laughed at the young man's words now. How pitiful and desperate the humans were. They never learned to accept their fate, especially Light. He was the most desperate of them all.

 **"Hyuk, hyuk... Try your hardest but you will die one day, Light-o, and I will be waiting. If you're reaaally nice to be, I may not laugh at your death. I can only give you that much."**

The sleeping man suddenly smiled at him. He was still awake.

"Promise me a kiss too and I may smile as I take my last breath...," Light spoke softly.

 **"Fuck you..."** Ryuk answered amused.

The last thing was heard coming out of Light's room was quiet laughter as the young man drifted back to sleep.


End file.
